


恰逢其时

by Mo_chen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_chen/pseuds/Mo_chen
Summary: Yi going into heat at the worst moment possible. Yasuo is here to help him.易在最糟糕的时候迎来了发情期，而亚索正要去帮他。





	恰逢其时

**Author's Note:**

> 原作属于grainipiot太太！小生只是翻译！  
> 快看她她超好（哭泣 ;w;）  
> 亚易/ABO/注意避雷  
> 原文↓  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199249

JUST IN TIME译

混蛋。

这是他的第一反应。易大师是不常骂人的，而这是为数不多的一例。一股暖流如野火般在他的体内肆虐着。而这有恰好发生在一场战斗中。

他试图去继续这场战斗，紧紧地握着他的剑，尽管他的发情期已经开始使他兴奋起来。汗水舔舐过他的脖颈，模糊了两颊的红晕。

太不走运了。无论是那个神明搞得鬼把戏，他们绝没有好的幽默感。

别无选择，只有等待这场战斗的结局，或输，或赢。剑客才不想管那些，没有什么比起回到他的房间里，趁一切太晚之前把自己锁在屋子里更重要。

他祈求着他的室友能够同样在屋子里。亚索......一想到他的爱人，易便能点燃所有的情欲，他禁不住想象浪人取悦自己，探索他的身体，正如他们每一次的交欢。

不不不，不是现在。无极大师早已渴求着属于他的Alpha，沉溺与中，甚至没有尽到自己在战斗中的义务。易只是紧紧咬住嘴唇，掩盖自己可疑的呻吟，并祈祷宽恕。

 

——

 

战斗终于结束，易一面受热潮期的拖累，一面又急于赶回家去。由于易的信息素随时都可能会暴露他的身体状况，他急于赶回家。我们的，家。

当门关闭，并意识到他伴侣的缺席时，绝望和欲望毫不留情的撞击着易。顺着门滑坐到地上，清醒和自制力随着温度的攀升背离他而去。

不。再过一会。我可以，再等一会......

不自觉地，一只手伸向他的胯部，希望得到些慰藉，但盔甲阻碍着他的行动。太热了。易的呼吸逐渐粗重，空气突然稀缺。摇晃着——由于他糟糕的状态，相较平时，易花了更多的时间将自己从衣服中解放出来。

拜托，亚索。回来吧。拜托......

剑客拖着他已陷入热潮的身体躺在床上，而他的力量早已背弃他而去。易躺在床垫上，头晕目眩，浑身赤裸。新一阵性欲侵略了他，两颊通红，双眼盛满了欲望，拖出一声长长的呻吟。  
又一次，他的手划向他的腹股沟，那里的皮肤正在渴求着注意力。自慰不能带来境况的任何改变。还不够。

体液滑落到床单上，晕开弄脏了一片。但易顾不了那么多了。用另一只手，他小心地探求到他的后穴并直接送进了两指。呻吟从他的口中逃脱，易更钟爱于他爱人的手。我渴望着......更多......他快速地用自己的手指操弄，想象着他的Alpha的抚弄。

“亚索.......”易轻声呜咽着，似乎能以这样的呼唤招来那个人一般。

但只有寂静回应易的哀求，泪水在他涣散的眼睛中发亮。

 

指尖偶然触及到他的前列腺，这使他的背部弓起，他哭泣起来。但对触摸的渴望依然持续着，身体燃烧着，渴望一个人能够将他把这甜蜜的折磨中解救出来。他只是渴求着被填满。渴望结。它如此温暖。

空虚感将他逼近高潮的边缘，意识迷蒙，发丝凌乱。棕色的发丝散乱在褶皱的床单上。仰面躺着，喘息的同时用双手追求着释放。

当他先前的渴求实现时，易的意识一定飘飞已远。脚步声预示着浪人的到来。

亚索，尚未意识到室友的热潮，在被饱和了易信息素的空气袭击之前，他进了屋子。易强烈的信息素撞进他的肺部，一阵奇异而微妙的钢铁与茉莉混合的气味，在荷尔蒙的作用下更加明显。亚索的膝盖瞬间软了下去。哦.......

几乎醉溺在信息素中，亚索花了几秒来享受。在屋子里环视一圈，最终视线停留在——躺在床上的——无极大师。这么快就......？浪人快速接近他的室友，随着距离的拉进，欲望渐渐攀升。

某种野性控制了他，Alpha的本能在他的脑子里叫嚣。但亚索仍努力保有最后的底线，他脱下自己的衣服，打算待会再处理。

Omega并没有动，只是低低地呜咽着，意识模糊，丝毫没有意识到他的Alpha正在这里赞美他所看到的一切。轻柔的爱抚将他拉回现实，温暖的双手温柔地抚慰易颤抖的身体。绿松石般的双眼半阖，撞上那双棕色的眼睛，盛满了沸腾的情欲。

“亚s——”饥渴的嘴打断了易呼唤的名字，品尝着他。同时，剑豪把他的爱人推到床垫上，撑在易身上。是的，那张嘴，我太想念它了。易以同样的热情回应，舌头相遇，相互探索。  
两人都喘着气，呼吸粗重，面部只相距几厘米。

“等不及我了么，嗯？”亚索轻笑，带着夸赞暗示着，“嘘，别担心，我就在这......”

浪人捧起易红透的脸颊留下一个吻，随即向下。拒绝直接屈从于自己的欲望，他坐在Omega的大腿中，舔舐对方的性器。呻吟声鼓励着他继续服侍下去，以便充分享用他的Omega。

一只手将易紧紧摁住，另一只手在早已张开的小穴打转，继续亚索的开拓。易仅仅能够哭喊着他的愉悦，手紧紧抓着床单。

亚索心满意足地略微起身，嗅闻着易珍奇的信息素，并在他的耳边低语。

“看看你。早已为我准备好了。如此渴望......让我疼爱你，你一直都这么棒......”

浪人轻轻把爱人拉近，突起他自己的性欲，随后进入等待已久的Omega。他等待着与对方的眼神相遇，探寻对方的允许，但即使那个诱人犯罪的声音说出相反的话，他依然会那么做。宣告。宣告。宣告他对Omega的所有权。

无极大师几乎要在这样的眼神下融化了，这充满爱欲和探求的眼神。那样无声宣告着“我爱你”的表情。

“易，可以么？”

“拜托。”破碎的几乎是呜咽的话语，但终归被理解了。

于是亚索快速而顺畅地猛冲进去，回报他的是长长的呜咽和易的手指紧扣他的后背。亚索忍不住低吟，感到Omega的紧致与温暖。如此温暖。

易扭动他的臀部，鼓励他的伴侣更猛烈的操弄。过了一小会，新的角度使亚索碰到了他爱人的前列腺，在他的努力下，他们的高潮离他们越发接近。

亚索沉醉在这美妙的信息素中，他咬上易脖颈处的腺体，留下暧昧的咬痕淤伤。

无极大师紧紧抓着伴侣有力的后背，不停的呻吟着同一个名字，如同念诵着令另一个剑客愉悦的祷文。亚索的撞击越发混乱，结逐渐生成。

但取悦他的Omega才是他的首要任务，因此他找到易的某个点，并狠狠撞击。  
“哦拜托不要停，不要停下！我-我就要...”高潮前易最后的请求让他完全爆发，释放在他们的身体之间。

亚索完全没有阻止易纯粹由于欲望而倾倒而出的哭声。而是抚慰他，分享着同样的幸福。就让他们释放出来吧。压在他身上的Omega令他难以忍受，他的结早已完成，进入他的情人深处。

在高潮的烈焰中，亚索咬住易脖颈上的腺体，将他的信息素倾倒入他们的联系中。易同样咬着亚索的腺体。两个灵魂进入彼此，升华为一体。

空气中信息素的味道渐渐变化，两种气味混合在一起，成为了茉莉和雨的芳香。闻起来就像，家。

呼吸逐渐放松，他们仅仅是搂抱在一起，迷失在对方的眼睛里。

“时间刚好，嗯？”

“是的，谢谢。这太棒了。”

“为我的爱人做任何事！”亚索愉快地亲吻易，然后低语道，“我爱你......”

大师脸上迅速晕开不容错过的脸红。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
